Mounting assemblies are known for attaching to generally planar surfaces of panels (e.g., the side of a vehicle) elongate trim strips of the type having a stiff resiliently flexible wall defining an elongate recess opening along a back side of the trim strip with the recess having an inlet opening with opposite sides defined by distal edges of parallel converging portions of the wall spaced by predetermined distances at the inlet opening. The mounting assembly for this purpose described in British Patent Application GB 2,012,860 A includes a part having an anchor surface adapted to be positioned adjacent the planar surface on the panel, and means in the form of a strip coated with pressure sensitive adhesive on both sides for attaching the anchor surface of the part to the panel. The part has elongate ridges flanking the anchor surface along opposite sides each adapted to be received in the recess of the trim strip along a different one of its wall portions. Each ridge has a holding surface disposed at an obtuse angle with respect to the anchor surface, and a cam surface on the side of the holding surface opposite the cam surface disposed at an acute angle with respect to the anchor surface. The ridges are spaced by a predetermined distance to afford engagement of the distal edges of the parallel converging wall portions of a trim strip of a predetermined width with the holding surface of the ridges. The part has slots opening through its side adjacent its anchor surface and extending longitudinally along said part so that both of its ridges are connected to a major portion of the part only by resiliently flexible connecting portions of the part affording movement of its ridges toward its major portion. The cam surfaces along the ridges are disposed so that either cam surface can be engaged by one of the distal edges on the strip when the other distal edge on the strip is positioned against the holding surface on the other side of the part and, when the trim strip is then pressed toward the panel, to be cammed by that one edge portion to produce resilient bending of the adjacent connecting portion and movement of the ridge toward the major portion of the part and thereby afford movement of that one edge portion to a position along the adjacent holding surface. The connecting portions thereafter bias both of the holding surfaces against the distal edges of the wall and thereby hold the trim strip on the panel. The trim strip can subsequently be removed from the panel by pressing sideways on the trim strip to bend one of the ridges toward the major portion of the strip so that the distal edge of the trim strip opposite the bent ridge can be lifted away from the panel around the opposite ridge.
The mounting assembly described in British Patent Application GB 2,012,860 A, however, can only be used to mount trim strips of one width, so that if trim strips of different widths are to be mounted, mounting assemblies of different widths must be stocked.